


I Want to Spend a Lifetime with You

by YellowSapphires



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSapphires/pseuds/YellowSapphires
Summary: It's finally the day of the wedding, and emotions are running in Felix's mind.





	I Want to Spend a Lifetime with You

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in years, so please forgive me if it's not the best.

Irrational thinking is often a symptom of rampant emotions: anger, grief, and most commonly love. The sacrifices you would attempt for the one you deemed worthy of your trust are often choices you wouldn’t normally make. Not all forms of love are everlasting for they are flowers growing on the lifeline of autumn to winter, warm until the frost spreads. This form is a harsh reality for many. This love Felix was experiencing though, it is the enduring kind. Through the tough exterior of his heart, Sylvain had managed to slowly and gradually break it apart to find the treasure not marked on any map.

The dark-haired male stood nervously outside the church doors, awaiting his cue to walk down the aisle. Soft, pale blue flower petals had been gliding among the wind. The church had planted a bountiful of Forget-Me-Nots surrounding Garreg Mach. Felix was unsure of what the interior of the church room looked like as he left Sylvain to decide all the decorating and even the food for the reception. He was hoping that wasn’t a mistake. Felix slightly shook his head, and knew the obnoxious redhead wouldn’t mess anything this important up. On the contrary, Sylvain would work hard to make sure this day was perfect. A frail smile appeared on his face, and along with it his cheeks had a pinkish glow.

“Someone’s happy.” The professor smiled happily as he stood beside the swordsman, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this way. Most of the time, you’re scowling like Professor Manulea.” 

“Quit making fun of me, Professor.” Felix scowled and just sighed in annoyance once he was caught in his daydreams. 

“I’m just saying. It’s a nice look on you.” Loud church bells echoed, and through the doors Felix could hear the faint voice of the piano. The veins in his heart started pulsing, and it felt like the air around him was constricting. Felix held onto his bouquet of sunflowers with an unyielding grip. For one thing, this wasn’t like Felix at all. All these emotions suddenly appearing was rather overwhelming for the dark-haired male. The professor noticed, and just placed his hand on his shoulder, “It’s time to go see Sylvain. I’m sure he’s waiting for you, and feeling all the same emotions you are right now.” Felix nodded in response, and placed his arm within the professor’s before the doors of the church opened. 

Upon entering the room, members of the Blue Lion house were participating. Sylvain had chosen Dimitri as his best man. At the beginning, Felix wasn’t thrilled to see the boar as Sylvain’s first choice for best man, but eventually he caved in. He didn’t express it much, but Felix truly did care about the well-being of the king ever since the Tragedy of Duscar. The swordsman remembered the expression on the blonde’s face after witnessing Glenn’s death. His eyes were as if the Goddess herself had revolted the life within them. Today though, when Felix and Dimitri met eye to eye, he saw life and even a genuine smile through them. Ashe and Dedue stood proudly beside him as groomsmen. Standing on the other side of the podium were the lady lions. Ingrid smiled seeing Felix, and Mercedes and Annette had apparently been having the water works before the guests had even arrived. All groomsmen and bridesmaid had been wearing formal clothing. Many of the guys had smaller capes with their attire, and their weapons properly sheathed while the girls had been in lovely dresses; however, Ingrid requested that she have a weapon on hand. Felix wouldn’t have wanted anything less of Ingrid seeing as she wasn’t the type to wear makeup or dress for an occasion. The guests, familiar faces of the former Kingdom, had been on both sides of the church seats. In time, Felix met eyes with his beloved.

Sylvain’s eyes immediately started to water seeing how beautiful Felix looked. Both men were wearing formal wedding attire, and on their shoulders rested capes with their family’s emblems. The redhead just smiled from ear to ear and muttered, “You look wonderful,” and hoped the other could read lips. A brighter hue of red appeared on his face, and he just continued walking down the aisle with his professor. They took their final steps to the podium as the professor released his hold of Felix and just gave a nod before taking his seat within the crowd.

The dark-haired male just faintly smiled before standing up completely straight to face his lover, his best friend. This was all just out of character for him, but love makes you not yourself or...does it make you act yourself? Felix wasn’t sure himself, but all he knew was that before him was someone he wanted to spend a lifetime with.


End file.
